


bother (or 5 Things Shikako Nara likes and dislikes)

by grossgirl (orphan_account)



Series: Random Naruto AU fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Things, Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Some things are just a bother[5 things]





	bother (or 5 Things Shikako Nara likes and dislikes)

**Author's Note:**

> Shikako is not a female Shikadai. She's and original Nara character to replace Shikadai. But if you'd like to read it as the first go ahead.

When Shikako was six, she always liked sitting under the clouds for her naps.

It was comfortable there during the summer months. She'd lay there in some shorts and a t-shirt, feeling the warm sun on her face and the slight breeze that kept her cool. Sometimes a small cloud would flow by, putting her in the shadows for a few moments before coming back out.

She breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air fill her nostrils before breathing back out heavily. If only she could could lay like this forever.

Shikako’s light nap was cut off by a forced cough to grab her attention. Her eyes peaked open to see her mother standing in front of her, blocking out the sun.

Her mother, Temari, stood in front of her with one of her arms on her hips. She resembled more her father than her mother, which people would make fun of her for. But she had her mother's teal green eyes.

“Lunch is ready,” Temari smiled, holding out her hand to help her up.

The two held hands as they walked to the house, “Do you think it'll be sunny again tomorrow?”

Her mother shook her head, “No, it supposed to raining.”

Shikako pouted “The weather can be so troublesome.”

×××

Shikako started disliking boys when she was eight.

In elementary, she would always hang out with boys because she thought girls were troublesome to hang around with. The Nara wasn't interested in talking about crushes or how to impress boys. All she wanted to do was chill out and sleep while the others played ninja.

Other boys would often confess to her, but she would always refuse. She just didn't like them in that way.

When one of the boys got mad at her for this, and called her a name she only really read on books and heard on those dramatic radio dramas.

“You're a bitch!” Haruto, the leader of their little group yelled out, pointing finger out at her.

The girls that were watching gasped in horror at the word he used. Then one of them stepped forward.

She was about her age, with red glasses and had a Haruno crest on her back, “Quit saying words you don't know the meaning of Haruto!”

Haruto went red, “Shut up Sarada, I know what it means. And that's what Shikako is, a bi-!”

All of a sudden, Haruto stopped moving. His body went rigid and his arms went to his side. Shikako chuckled softly.

“And here I thought for the longest time girls were more troublesome than boys.”

She stood up from her kneeling position and out her hands in the air. The boy copied. On the ground in front of the two, a dark shadow connected the two.

“When did you learn that jutsu?!” Haruto asked in a demanding tone.

Shikako rolled her eyes, “I'm the next head of the Nara Clan, of course I know my clan's techniques.”

The boy looked absolutely terrified as Shikako lowered her hands to his pants, the girls laughing behind her, “Now, let's see what I can-?”

“Shikako Nara!” a booming voice yelled out behind her.

She froze at the loud person behind her. She turned to see her Elementary teacher walking toward her. She instantly released the jutsu, to which her arm was grabbed.

“Your going to see Umino-sensei this instant!” the teacher growled, yanking her from the playground to the school.

Shikako frowned. She really hated boys.

×××

Shikako was fifteen when she realised she liked girls. Like, _really_ liked girls.

She would remember holding hands with other girls when walking home from school. They thought it was fun while she thought it was super fun. Her other friends would gush over the boys on the front cover of their trashy magazines while she stared at the models on the swimsuit magazines.

Chocho was the one who suggested it to her, “Maybe you're a lesbian?”

Shikako spluttered for a moment, before it really made sense. Girls were so cute and nice. Boys were so annoying and too much of a hassle. All they did was call their month long girlfriends annoying and break up with them over silly arguments.

Chocho snickered, “You only come up with that possibility now?”

Shikako nodded slowly, eyes away from Chocho, “Yea.”

“So what do you think of me?” Chocho said in a sensual tone, making an exaggerated sexy pose.

She snorted and shoved Chocho off the bed with her foot. With a yelp, her friend fell to the floor with loud thump.

“I'll take that as a 'not my type’.”

***

Shikako got her first proper girlfriend she liked when she was seventeen.

The girl was a civilian that worked in a small book shop in the main town that belonged to her family. She was very cute, auburn coloured hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a dark green but what really drew Shikako was the freckles that littered the bridge of her nose.

“Are you looking for something?” a soft voice asked as she stood crouched at one of the bookshelves.

“Yea, I'm looking for a book on the Fourth Shinobi War,” Shikako said, pushing on her knees to stand up, “Could you help m-?!”

Shikako’s voice came to a halt at the beautiful set of eyes in front of her. The girl was shorter than her so she had to look down.

“I, uh, I-”

Suddenly, Chocho with Inojin behind her busted into the shop, ringing the bell above the door, “Yo, Shikako you ready?”

While the auburn haired girl turned around, Shikako waved at her friend to get out of the shop, making exaggerated hand movements. Chocho made an 'o’ with her mouth while trying to shove Inojin out of the shop.

“Ah, sorry, we'll be back soon?”

The girl gave puzzled look before turning back to Shikako with a soft smile.

“You have strange friends,” she chuckled.

The Nara put her hands behind her head, “Yea, they can be so troublesome something.”

“Your looking for a book on the Fourth Shinobi War?” she asked, turning around and motioning Shikako to follow her.

“Uh, yea, I'm doing a paper on it for my History final,” Shikako said with a slight stutter. God, she hated getting worked up so easily over girls like this.

The freckled girl nodded and stopped at a bookshelf, picking off the books above her while the shelf wobbled, “Well, your in luck, unlike the first and second Shinobi Wars, the Third and Fourth are extremely well documented.”

She handed Shikako a pile of four books. Some larger, some thinner.

“This should do it,” she said with a grin that made Shikako flush, “I hope they help.”

“I, uh, I - thank you!” the Nara yelped out suddenly, causing the girl to tilt her head to the side.

Suddenly loud bang could be heard and above the two, a pile of books began falling towards them. Shikako dropped the books in her hand and grabbed the auburn haired girls arm, spinning her around her body. Then, like an idiot, she tripped over her own footing and fell on top of her.

Suddenly, they were both in an awkward position. Shikako’s elbows were keeping her positioned above her so she would fall flat in the poor girl's face. Both of them were bright red. Shikako stood up instantly, helping the smaller on her way.

“I-uh-I-I-!?”

“There's a shop not too far from here that sells really nice cakes and drinks,” the girl interrupted the stuttering red faced Shikako, “Would you like to go with me sometime?”

“YES!” the Nara yelped a bit too loudly.

“Uh, okay,” she smiled softly, “My name is Aki.”

 _'Autumn’_ Shikako thought as she walked out of the shop, still flushed red. It suited her.

***

Shikako disliked talking to her father about personal stuff.

It wasn't that she thought he was a bad person or anything. They were similar in personality, skills and both had a tendency to be lazy.  They also both also lacked the ability to physically show compassion at times when you probably should.

“I like girls,” she said as she moved a piece on the shogi piece, “I'm dating one actually.”

Shikamaru didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't even lean to move another piece, just stared at the board. This is when Shikako started getting nervous. Her stomach starting to tighten with her nerves.

_Why the hell did you tell him? He's a Nara. They're all annoying with their heads up their asses with their traditional ways. Now she'll be disowned from her family and never-_

Then her old man sighed, closing his eyes and made his move, “So, who's the unlucky girl?”

 

At first, she pouted, but then her lips curled upwards into a smile, “Her name's Aki…”


End file.
